The Immortal Human
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: One is a human girl from the 20th century, so how does she end up on the Normandy with Commander Shepard? Immortality is a wish granted that turns into a nightmare. Thanks to the Illusive Man, One is a walking blood bank for the Commander making her weary of other humans. Fighting the Collectors and running from her past, One trys to find herself a future and a name.
1. Chapter 1

Breath. In and out. Listen to sounds. Make sure you are safe. The light is making itself known. Words pour into my mind as I slowly awaken. Fire courses through my veins but I feel little pain. I know I should feel so much more but for now it was small, "We have her completely stabilized, sir." The voice made my head turn, "Her body is just waking from the shock. Her mind is taking a bit longer than we thought to come from its paused state." the voice sounded male and young. Now we were getting somewhere. In a flash of a moment my body was sitting up and tilted as bile dripped from my lips. The dull fire ripped through my body so fast my screaming came before the darkness.

The Illusive Man looked at the young woman laying on the metal slab. Miranda jumped in and helped clean the girls lips before checking the vitals. Her parents had sold her to Cerberus long before space had become a reality and she was taken into testing. When her group was injected with different DNA altering compounds she had been the only to take to the changes and survive. After learning to what extent her powers had they froze her body in hopes that her healing ability would wake her from the frozen state. The Illusive Man smiled down at the woman as her vitals started to rise into acceptable stats. Miranda was already taking blood and flesh samples to see if her body could be used to help the Commander rise from the dead. In a flash the blue light that was The Illusive Man disappeared leaving Miranda to her work on the nameless woman.

* * *

1 Year later

I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. Long red hair curled down to my elbows as blue eyes stared from a tan face. My body was slim and muscular from all my training here and my skin was covered in scars from the testing. My face was the one thing they didn't touch and so it was the only thing that was not covered in the white leather that I wore. I took a deep sigh and rubbed my chin. I could heal faster than anything. My bone and muscle would mend quickly and my skin after but a scar would remain over the wound. My body was made of scars since they kept taking my flesh for the Commander. Speaking of which.

"One, you are needed in the Commander's room." Miranda's voice floated through the speakers and I nodded, though she could not see me. I turned and touched the knob on my door. They let me live in the 20th century habitat I was so used to, though I was kind of familiar with the electronics of the day. As I swung the door open I walked in a sort of autopilot. I had stopped caring almost a month ago about the situation. I was just a farm. A walking farm of fresh organs, blood, and flesh. Emotions had become something of the past for me. Well, only when I was being watched. I tried to resemble an AI as much as possible now. Miranda smiled from her place at the man's body. His face still had open wounds where the metal had shown through, "The implants have taken nicely, We just need a few pieces from you to mend them together." she said and I nodded. She tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. I had always seen it. She always treated me with kindness and tried to be gentle. She was the reason I kept strong.

I sat in a chair and took off the leather jacket exposing a thin cotton undershirt. My arms were littered with different shaped scars. Miranda's hand shook slightly before she took a deep breath and her eyes became hard. That a girl, Mira. She held my left arm in one hand and pulled the scalpel up with the other. I waited for the fire, since the Illusive Man had banned any use of any medicine to taint the skin. An alarm went off behind me and Miranda dropped the instrument. Almost with relief, "Stay here, with the Commander. Take this pistol. Keep him safe, One." she ruffled my hair and turned to go, "Stay safe, Mira." I whispered and she paused before running through the doors. I pulled on my jacket and watched as the man twitched his fingers. I placed my hands inside of his and felt and gentle squeeze, "You're not alone." I whispered holding the pistol tightly in the other hand. My eyes hardened and stayed focused on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

**Disclaimer****; Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't.**

One shook the Commander's shoulders hard, "Come on, Commander wake up!" she growled as blue eyes widened in fear. Miranda had told her moments before that they needed to get out of there. One raised her hand and slapped the man's face to the side. Brown eyes opened as pale lips opened for a gasp of breath. The Commander reached up and held his chin before running his hand through his bald head, "Wha?" he asked as his memory of being spaced plagued his mind. He looked up to see a sick looking young woman with pale lips and bright blue eyes. Red hair hung in tendrals as she shook him and spoke. The ringing in his ears blocked out most words she used, "... Isn't safe... please... Commander." That voice, why did he remember that voice?

He tried to stand and she grabbed one of his arms. He used it for leverage. She placed something into his hand. A pistol but it looked different than he remembered. An orange clip glowed from the inside and there was no panel to show the cooldown on the shots. One spoke again and he shook his head as the ringing slowly died out. She left him lean on the table in which he had laid moments before. He watched her run to a cabinet and fling doors open to pull out a pistol. As she turned to face him he realised that she was in fact tan and not a white ghost that he thought she was moments before. Her jacket lay open to expose the skin that was still slightly covered in a tank top. She looked like a patient to him, "Can you hear me now?" she asked as he watched her jam an orange clip into her own pistol.

"Yes." he answered as he gained his own footing. His middle still hurt a bit but it was nothing too harsh, "Good, I need to get you out of here." something made the ground under them rumble. Shepard looked into the girl's eyes and noticed the fear. Her hands shook and her lips were pinched. HE needed to get HER out of here. Suddenly Miranda's voice came through the speakers, "One, is the Commander awake?" she asked and One answered a quick 'yes' making the Commander raise and eyebrow. The girl's name was One? "You need to get to the shuttle bay, I'll meet you there. Remember to pick up some heat clips." her voice faded as One nodded. Her eyes narrowed in a shaky determination, "Commander, we need to move. They will hurt for a while. I'm sorry we were about to fix them." she said and the Commander dropped his hand from his scars. Fix them? "I need answers." She reached over and took his hand. He remembered her then. She was from his dreams. Talking to him and holding his hand in the dark of space, "Later, I promise." she took her hand from his and extended one pinky. He took it in his own shaking it gently in the very child like gesture.

He followed her to the door before she jumped back into him. The door's exploded open as the Commander faced a fiery pain in his abdominal muscles. One rolled and jumped to her feet offering a hand to the Commander lifting him to his feet, "No armor, feel naked." he muttered in a huff as they entered the small room. One gave a soft giggle. She picked up an orange cylinder and handed it to him. The thing felt cold in his hands, "What is this?" he asked and she smiled softly, "In the two years that you were... asleep. We have made upgrades to our technology. Now we use heat sinks. They go into any weapon and take all the heat from any shots fired. Of course the drawback is that you have to carry and find the sinks in battle, but it keeps the weapons from malfunctioning and even dying." she pulled a finger across her throat before placing her hand on the green orb on the door. As the door slid open she slid to cover. Shepard looked up to see the door on the other side being forced open, "How old are you?" The Commander asked and the girl gave a soft laugh, "220, give or take a few months." What?

The door was forced open as a few mechs walked in. Shepard grew stiff as his eyes grazed the area. One watched his lips tighten as his eyes calculated the battle, "You take the one in the middle." he whispered and she nodded. She watched him get a barings over the situation and begin to use his biotics. The barrel of his pistol froze slightly as he used Cryo Ammo. He targeted the one on the left and his arm began to glow. One turned and targeted her enemy waiting for his go. As he launched his attack I gunned the middle one down in a clean head shot. Sabotage took over the Mech on the left and made it turn to shoot the one on the right before finishing off some more that we had not seen before. The Commander stood and calmly walked over to the mech before shooting it between the lights on its 'face'.

One did a quick jog to catch up to him as she picked up a few sinks and stuck them into her pockets. Shepard gave a small half grin and rolled his shoulders, "Combat?" One asked softly, "Feels good." He turned and showed her a glint in his eye. Her new found weariness of other humans made her recoil. He frowned and touched her shoulder, "I've been trapped inside of my mind for the last two years. Even running through fields of lilly's would feel good right now." She flinched back at his touch but smiled at his words she nodded, "We need to go."

Jacob lifted his head as the door to his left opened. He knew he was fucked. Red hair registered first as he dropped his gun, "Damn One, whatcha doing running around right now?" he asked before watching the Commander run in behind her. The man gently pushed the girl to safety as a few shots missed her head by inches, "Commander?" he asked watching the man's eyes narrow at the new man. One touched his shoulder gently. Jacob watched and noted that the Commander and one had already knitted a small bond, "We need to take out those Mech's, Commander. I'm biotic so that should make it a little easier." he said and One nudged the commander, "He's pretty proud of that." she sniggered teasingly and Jacob took just a few seconds to note the change that had come over her.

Shepard nodded and used Sabotage again as James lifted his own arm and threw it as if throwing a lasso. As he pulled his arm back a Mech had been pulled from the edge of the patio and dropped into the emptiness below them. One jumped from cover to fire only to take a bullet to the shoulder. She rolled in the air and landed on the ground with blood pooling under her. She gasped in pain as she felt the muscle and bone crumble from the fiery bullet. Shepard narrowed his eyes and emptied his clip. Quickly he switched it out like One showed him and placed a new clip into his gun finishing off his controlled Mech with a bullet to the head. As he turned to help the girl he watched her holding onto Jacob and nodding. the smoking Jacket fell from her shoulders to expose a shoulder that seemed perfectly fine to him. Blood coated the area as if it wasn't even hers, "You were shot." he said and she looked up. He saw every scar over her skin. Some small and others stretching from her elbow to the edge of one of her fingers.

Almost instantly her eyes had gotten hard, "Happens." She said in an emotionless tone. Jacob took a breath. This is what he had been used to, One the human AI, "We need to get to Miranda." Jacob said pointing the way. The Commander stood the ground, "She was shot." She turned and wiped the blood away with her hand and used her tank top to clean it off. A pink splotch of skin sat where he swore she was shot, "Cerberus." was all she would say. She picked up her pistol and readied to move. She turned to autopilot mode and fought besides the two men. Shepard would ask her questions and she would respond in a very robot way. If yes or no could answer it she would use it. When Miranda shot the man and grabbed onto One's hand she had woken from her own life like coma.

There they all sat in the shuttle as Shepard started at the condemned station. He closed his eyes against the pain of losing so many innocent lives, "Do you remember your past. A few questions." Miranda snapped Shepard to attention. He glanced at One. She sat in a curled position between Miranda and Jacob using Miranda to lean against. Blood covered her white clothes as she fingered the pink mark on her shoulder, "Yes, I sacrificed Kaidan, Wrex, and the Council. I let Udina take the human's new position as a counselor." One gave the Commander another look. It was one of pity and sadness. He looked to the window again as Jacob stopped Miranda from further questioning him. His fingers twitched and he felt a hand slip into his. He gave a gentle squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

**Thank you Jack Trader for the advice :D I will definitely be using the clumsy bits; however, I have already planned on describing her relationship with Shepard which won't be romantic. I have a hard time getting the first few chapters so that they are interesting and informative. I either add too much detail or trail off into my own bit of blabbing. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review. I will take it to heart and even use a bit of it. Thanks. Sorry it's a short one. Yes this story will follow One and whoever she is with at the time.**

Shepard sat in the communication room with all the files between his fingers. One sat in a swivel chair that she enjoyed to spin around in. Every once in a while Miranda would look up at One like a mother to a misbehaving child and she would pause for a minute or two before spinning again. The Commander was looking over the files marked 'The Doctor' and 'Archangel' as they made their way to Omega. Every once in a while Miranda would chip in a bit of advice as she read over his shoulder, pause, look at One, and then continue to read. The Commander looked up to the girl who now sat upside down in the chair. Red hair swept the ground as arms hung out straight as if she were driving. Her body was too thin. Shepard closed his head as a migraine swept through his body. Miranda looked from him and then to One. One took in a deep breath and stood up. She had to remember she was just a walking farm to these people. That was it.

"Let us go into the Medical area, Commander. You were not fully prepared to be awake again so soon." The Commander looked from Miranda to One. One was still dressed in her bloody gear. Nothing had been prepared for her on the ship. Everything had been too big and after a bit of fuss Miranda made, she had stormed off. It was only just recently that she had rejoined them, "What do you mean, prepared? I'm already half a robot." He made a jerky movement with his hand gaining a smile from One. Miranda motioned for him to follow her. One stood up and followed as well. Miranda had Shepard sitting in one chair before placing one besides him. One flipper her right arm over to show her right wrist. A metal hole lay in the skin leading into a vein. One then turned and smiled gently at Shepard. She reached over and pulled the leather of his jacket up to expose a hole of his own. Mirroring hers on his left wrist. She leaned back and closed her eyes as Miranda returned, "What are we doing?" The Commander finally asked as Miranda pulled out a contraption that would connect both Shepard and One.

"Your body needs to heal, since we do not have time for more skin implants or rest One's blood is the best we can do." One leaned over slowly as Miranda placed a needle into Shepard's arm. He felt a sharp prick and then nothing. No blood flowed from his prick save the tiny bit that stirred at the intrusion. Miranda then placed the needle into One's arm. Red shot up and through the device into Shepard's arm. He took in a sharp breath as a gentle buzzing started to flow through each one of his veins. He felt the warm caress of the healing it did deep inside of him. Every ache and pain slowly disappeared as a warm fire took it's place. He felt energised and ready to go. All too soon it was over. One slipped in her chair as her eyes fluttered. Yes she could heal as quickly as anyone but her body still produced blood at a normal rate. The loss of blood from battle and now made her feel tired. She shivered as she closed her eyes. She felt cold and her body throbbed from the stolen blood. She was too tiny to be losing this much. Miranda's hands were quick in removing the needled from both arms. The metal holes closed quickly so no blood was spilt, "Commander, we have docked in Omega." Joker said over the coms, "I will get an explanation. From both you and Jacob." Miranda nodded before commanding a crew member to put One on the couch in Shepard's room. She would need to be kept close to him on the ship whenever possible.

Late when everyone was asleep One found herself crying. Shepard looked at her form and smiled gently, "You remind me of my sister you know." he stated and made her look up from her tears, "Did I wake you, I'm so sorry." He shook his head and gave a gentle smile, "I mean you are technically my sister, now." he stated and One closed her eyes. She knew that tone too well. He was trying to speak to her and gain her trust. After what they did... "That's what family is, isn't it. Sharing the same blood." He kept prodding her and she shut herself off to it,"I remember you. I remember hearing your voice as I floated in space. I was stuck in the black nothingness for two years. Every Once in a while I would glimpse Miranda or one of the helping hands but I remember your voice." She curled into a ball. Shepard gave up and leaned back into the bed with a tablet in his hands. One opened her mouth and played with her teeth in thought.

"When they first woke me up, they didn't even welcome me to the world. They began to slice and analyze like I was an animal. You were still just skin and bones then. Your skin all charred. I thought if I touched you, you would fall apart." Shepard looked up in the darkness as his eyes quickly adapted to the dark. He looked at her shaking form on the couch, "You were so sick all the time. As you were rebuilt. When you lost so much blood... the intern didn't realise what he had done. Severing that artery... By that time I had taken an interest to you. Just laying on a table. An experiment like me. I offered to give blood. We didn't have any time and you were dying again. The first time I gave you blood everyone acted like I was God. Of course it didn't replace skin so the holes in your body were still there..."

Shepard touched the open scars on his face and flinched when he felt metal, "... After that well... they nearly killed me before realising I don't reproduce blood as quickly as I heal. I was used as a training dummy, target practice..." Shepard flinched as he remembered her taking the shot on the base. She had stood up and walked on as if it were nothing. As if she had done it 100x before, "They killed who I was. I can see my father in you. Your features and actions. Hell we may as well be related. I will try and trust you. I promise you that, but I don't know if I can trust humans ever again." Shepard went to say something but felt a calm silence fall over the two. He turned off his report and turned to sleep. Slowly he was able to hear One's breathing become even and soft.

Shepard felt two hands on his shoulders as he was shaken awake. The boy still fresh in his mind. Two blue eyes peered from the darkness with the gentle light of the galaxy around them to make the blue shine, "Shhhh..." He felt a hand on his cheek and in his tired state he held it gently. One tried to pull back but felt him squeeze her hand gently, "So much death." He murmured making One close her eyes. She tried to get her hand free but he still held on tightly. She gave a soft sigh and curled up behind Shepard grabbing some blankets and grumbling that he was a hog, "What if I fall into space again?" he asked with his eyes now closing. His voice was so soft much like a small boy, "I will wake you up. Like before, remember?" she asked and he fell into a softer sleep. one stared at the ceiling before slowly going back to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**3.**

**Going to try going into first person. Hope it will flow better. If not I'll just revamp this one. If it does I'll revamp the others.**

**P.S if you are reading "Loosing Yourself to The Game" I accidently deleted all ready chapters for the story. A new update will be in a few days.**

I woke up alone and completely wrapped in blankets. My Omni-Tool gave a soft light now that it noticed my pulse had become faster as I awoke. My fingers twitched over the metal thing and it flared to life in an orange light. A small message telling me to meet Miranda once I had woken up appeared. Groaning I got up and moved in the dirty clothes I wore all the day before. My body was sore and still a bit tired but I got to my feet. Looking at my tool again I was shocked to notice it was early evening already. I closed my eyes and sighed. That didn't matter much in space Anyway. Taking a quick shower I noticed that there were a clean set of clothes ready for me at Shepard's computer desk. I pinched my lips. They were old and smelled horrid. Prolly hastily snatched off a dead body as a second thought to me. Growling with frustration I kicked them around and got back into my dirty clothes. At least they were MINE. The cloths felt stiff and I kicked in frustration again. My pinky toe caught on the chair and I fell over. Groaning I swung a fist into the air and sighed. Damn being a 20th century human. Even the fucking scientists walked around like trained ballerinas.

Standing up I made my way to the elevator and down to the mess hall. Two engineers sat at the table and chowed on something as I made my way into Miranda's office. Instantly she handed me two tablets and a glass of water before showing me to sit. I sat across from Miranda in her office fingering the small tablets in she handed me, "Those pills will help your body regain what it lost during the battle and giving blood." I nodded slowly and shivered under the thin white tank top I had still refused to change from, "Since your body is still a little less evolved than ours it will take you a few months to regain your blood." I looked up and scoffed gently twisting my mouth a little bit. Miranda was one of the few people I felt comfortable showing emotions around, "I know, I donated my blood when I lived..." back then? My mouth shut at the memories. It was so much easier to forget that I was never going to see my family again when I roamed white halls that remained as cold and lifeless as before. Now on a fucking spaceship over a few hundred years from my own time I remembered. I no longer had my specially made room with a normal Television, a simple gaming device so that I could play on it for hours to lose myself, or just a normal sense of belonging. As I started to breath in a fast pattern Miranda placed her hand on mine, "Calm down." she whispered softly. I looked down to see my scars glowing a soft green. I shook my arms and looked away in shame.

"You will be going with Shepard in Purgatory to retrieve Jack. It will be an easy in and out mission but she might be more cooperative with you there." She suddenly dropped onto me. I looked up in shock but gave a half smile. She knew how to distract me, "I know I had told you earlier to keep to the Commander's room so that we may perform any emergency procedures but he seems well now. You will sleep in the crews quarters from now on." My hands twitched and I rubbed my arms, "What?" she asked and I gave a soft breath, "Would you mind if I slept in the observatory?" I asked and she quirked a perfect eyebrow, "Watching the stars is a bit, peaceful. Kinda makes me feel like I'm looking at the night sky from my bedroom instead of space. You know?" I bit my lip. Of course she didn't know. She looked me up and down and seemed to give a great sigh, "We will put a cot into the area but you must store it away when you are awake. It is for all crew members to use." I looked up to meet eyes that said 'It's going to be okay' I knew it wasn't. I took the pills quickly before leaving the room.

My body shook as I took in a deep breath. The Turian, Garrus, nodded and pointed to the elevator, "Let's suit up. I'm coming with you." his voice was as soft as a parent trying to cox a scared child. The sub-harmonics added to the softness but also made it a lot creepier. Please just don't touch me. He stopped and crouched, "Shepard told me you come from a time that didn't even know my race existed at all." he said and I nodded. His language was hard yet I understood it, thanks to the thing in my ear. He reached out a hand, covered in a sort of glove, "I feel like a child when you do that to me." I pointed out, trying to make my voice as dull as possible yet fear gave it a slight quiver. He pulled his mandibles back into what I assumed was a smile, "Well the vids..." I put a hand up to stop him, "You watched a vid on how to approach terrified humans?" I asked with suspicion. He stood up and ran his hand behind his head. My lips pulled into a smile on their own, "I just didn't want to scare you." he commented and I gave a soft laugh, "You're just so different." I commented and he chuckled, "It's the scars isn't it?" he asked.

The dinosaur man thing lead me to where we would suit up and get ready for the mission. I would lie if I said I was completely cool with Garrus-saurisrex touching me. I allowed him to help me find the lightest armor that would fit my frame and even accepted his help to put it on. Everytime I felt his harsh armor or talons, even though gloves, I cringed slightly. This creature could easily tear me apart. He was a predator in every sense of the word and above me in the food chain. Way above. He noted my movements and tried to touch me as little as possible. I was trying but he just... He was a monster... an alien in every sense of the word. I didn't hate him for it, but it was just disorientating. As we walked into the smaller ship that would take us into our mission area Shepard put an arm on my shoulder, "You sleep well?" he asked and I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Once we arrived it seemed to be an easy in and out mission like Miranda had told me. My stomach growled softly from my lack of attention and I blushed in hopes no one noticed. Either they didn't of they didn't care. Once we arrived at the main doors one guard walked up, "I have to ask that you relinquish your weapons." he said and Shepard snapped his shotgun up with Garrus following in a smooth movement. I lifted my pistol quickly, like in training, but the thought of killing people made my mind numb. A turian who looked to be in charge walked through the doors, "They can keep their weapons, as long as they cause no trouble. You won't cause any trouble will you, Commander?" he asked and I scowled. I already disliked the man. Arrogant and cocky, knowing his power was over everyone. He waved us in and we followed putting our weapons away. I was too busy looking through the glass to the millions of prisoners to hear what he was saying. I ran into Garrus after a moment and he turned to raise a weird looking armor piece above his eye. I shall name you Jorge. King of alien eyebrows. Bow before mighty Jorge! The turien in charge swiftly walked past me, "Wha?" I asked and Garrus chuckled, "Emergency. Is all." he said and I nodded.

As we continued to walk I noted someone beating a prisoner without any sign of letting up, "Commander." I said and rushed to touch the barrier. The guard regarded me before pushing me roughly back, "What did he do?" I asked and Shepard grabbed my arm, "They are prisoners. He probably deserved it." I pulled my arm back, "They are most likely trying to get information out of him." Garrus spoke up as if it was going to make me feel better. A bitter taste filled my mouth as I swallowed back my anger, "So we do nothing? If you live your life in that frame of mind we're fucked." I hissed and swore I could see a bit of a red glow in the Commander's open scars before he took my arm like a child. I watched the scared boy turn into a hard cold Commander in seconds. My foot caught behind the other one as I started to fall forward. The same guard from before reached down and held me inches from the ground, "Be careful, miss." he spoke so softly that I barely heard him. He helped me up and nodded as I followed the man that hadn't even stopped when I fell. Fucking space humans.

As we entered the room a voice spoke to us from Shepard's radio, "The prisoner is ready at the other end of the room." he spoke and I shivered, "Don't you think that it is weird that there is no one here." Garrus nodded slowly as two scientists entered the room with us. They began typing away and opened the doors to expose and empty cell, "I'm sorry Commander. Your value is too much to let you walk out of here. The girl is something as well. As for the Turian... Well.." I shook as my mind numbed. They wanted to capture us. Shepard grinned and turned to fire at the people with guns. A grenade landed close to my feet but it didn't register inside of me what it was. A hand reached down and picked the thing up before throwing it. The arm then pulled me and spun me around. I was suddenly between someone's armor and a wall, "You okay?" I looked up to see Garrus-saurisrex's face inches from my own. His teeth gleamed a warning but his eyes scanned me with worry. Even his subharmonics wavered. Fear? I nodded and took in a deep breath, "Yeah, thanks." he pulled his mandibles into a sort of smile. He reached down and helped me to my feet easily. Mr. Dinosaur was already better than 90% of my own race, "Good, now let's kick ass."

* * *

_Sneak__ peek to next chapter_

_Shepard cursed as he fell down and covered his shoulder. Garrus kept his ground but twitched as he noted that they were slowly being surrounded. I took in a deep breath before balling my hands up. I let my anger explode inside of me Cerberus, the prisoner, and every. FUCKing. CUT! Green, blue, and red fire exploded around the three of us as I screamed out. Shepard looked at me with wide eyes as Garrus lowered his gun in surprise. I pulled my arms in before pushing out. My arms twitched as my muscles bulged. The fire erupted and flew across the room. Screaming and loud explosions surrounded me before I pulled my arms in again and this time opened my palms. Two fiery eggs lay in them one blue and one green before I threw them into those who had survived. The eggs exploded like bombs as a man flew into the air with a scream. I turned to look as Garrus finished applying Medi-Gel onto the Commander and looked at me. Shepard stood up and walked over before rubbing just below my nose, "You're bleeding." He commented and I shoved his hand away angrily. My scars lit up in different colors and flared as I scowled at the Commander, "I do that."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N So sorry guys, I have completely fallen out of my mood for these stories. That and I'm finally going to backpack around Europe for a year in the next week! YAY! Luckly a reader by the name of FaceOvBoe has asked to take on the in her own version. She is going to revamp the earlier chapters and add a few tweaks. She even said she might make a version of "Getting Lost in The Game" In which the game works and they make 'video diary's' similar to Avatar about losing their minds to the fake reality. I am sorry y'all have had to wait and now have to go to someone else to read it. I'll keep the old story on. Bye guys and hopefully you'll enjoy it.  
_

_ /u/2313455/FaceOvBoe - edit into your url to go directly to her page.  
_


End file.
